


His Queen

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Why would he look for a queen when the one perfect for the role was right beside him this whole time?





	His Queen

Haou knew that his army would eventually want to see his chosen queen. Every king needed one. In the dark world, having a queen meant being confident in ones own power enough to not fear being stabbed in the back by an unwilling bed partner that will have the chance to for as long as the marriage may last.

There were many speculations already on who might be the "lucky one". If he'd give the honor to one of his loyal fighters or if he would take a trophy from one of the villages they raided. He was the conqueror of this world. Rising from nothing to its lone ruler. Or so they say. Fools the lot of them.

Why would he look for a queen when the one perfect for the role was right beside him this whole time? Or rather inside him, hidden away in a maze of mirrors and darkness. Judai was his biggest victory. A war trophy he hadn't yet had the chance to show off. 

Not that it would take much longer. He already knew how to make Judai a body that would chain him to Haou forever. His will was already broken, his very being clinging onto every word Haou told him. He had begun to return Haou's touches and kisses recently. Not much longer and he'd allow Haou to claim him in the only way he hadn't yet.

Haou had heard whispers on how his bride-to-be would be dressed in the purest white. The last innocence and light of this world given to the the one who destroyed it all. As if he would marry Judai in any form of disgusting white. 

No, Judai wasn't a light, he had always been a champion of darkness. Nor was he innocent enough for that colour anymore, never really had if he looked at some of the memories hidden in the deepest corners of their mind. He was already bathing in the blood of their enemies with Haou. A dark red would fit him best. 

Sure, there would be those underestimating Judai just on the basis of him being Haou's queen. Those that would try to weaken Haou by getting rid of him. But they would learn that Judai was not to be messed with. Judai was a formidable warrior in his own right. He would have an easy time defeating any challenger and feed their souls to Super Fusion.

Yes, Judai would be his perfect queen.


End file.
